Software Code Appendix
The present disclosure includes a compact disc appendix comprising exemplary code for the present invention. The contents of this disc are hereby incorporated by reference. Pursuant to 37 C.F.R. §1.52(e) (Sep. 8, 2000) the names of the files, their date of creation, and their sizes in bytes are set forth below:
List of Files (All Created Jan. 24, 2001):
ReadMeFirst, 2kbFolder MCentralMCentral ERD, 116kb (.gif file)MCentral Storage.sql, 1kbmmd_packages_constants.sql, 1kbmmd_packages_dictionary.sql, 2kbmmd_packages_med.sql, 3kbmmd_packages_patient.sql, 4kbmmd_packages_patientupdate.sql, 3kbmmd_packages_result.sql, 8kbmmd_performance.sql, 1kbmmd_syn.sql, 9kbmmd_tables_v1.0.sql, 32kbmmd_views_census.sql, 2kbmmd_views_labs.sql, 12kbmmd_views_meds.sql, 1kbmmd_views_patient.sql, 2kbMMDEnableConstraints.sql, 4kbMMDTables.sql, 28kbUsersRolesPrivs.sql, 1kbFolder MDataFolder backupsFolder RscFolder Resource.frkscreens.rsrc, 147kb (RSRC file)vssver.scc, 1kb (SCC file)screens.rsrc, 0kb (RSRC file)screens_res.h, 26kb (H file)vssver.scc, 1kb (SCC file)MData.prc, 112kb (Palm OS 3.5 application)Folder MData Data ModelDocumentation.txt, 4kbMMD_ABG_INFO, 1KBMMD_CBC_INFO, 1KBMMD_CENSUS_INFO, 1KBMMD_CHANGE_INFO, 1KBMMD_CHEM_INFO, 1KBMMD_COAG_INFO, 1KBMMD_FLUID_INFO, 1KBMMD_GI_INFO, 1KBMMD_HEART_INFO, 1KBMMD_LIST_INFO, 1KBMMD_LKP_ACTIONCODE INFO, 1KBMMD_LKP_BILLCODE_INFO, 1KBMMD_LKP_DXCODE_INFO, 1KBMMD_LKP_PROCCODE_INFO, 1KBMMD_LYTES_INFO, 1KBMMD_MEDS_INFO, 1KBMMD_MICRO_INFO, 1KBMMD_MISC_INFO, 1KBMMD_PATH_INFO, 1KBMMD_PREFS_INFO, 1KBMMD_PT_INFO, 1KBMMD_PTBILLCPT_INFO, 1KBMMD_PTBILLEM_INFO, 1KBMMD_PTDATA_INFO, 1KBMMD_PTDX_INFO, 1KBMMD_PTROUND_INFO, 1KBMMD_RADS_INFO, 1KBMMD_UA_INFO, 1KBvssver.scc, 1kb (SCC file)Folder MData_DataFolder MDataTargetDataWindows.tdt, 771kb (TDT file)CWSettingsWindows.stg, 4kb (STG file)Folder ObjMData.prc, 114kb (Palm OS 3.5 file)MData.prc.psym, 184kb (PSYM file)MData.tmp, 0kb (TMP file)Folder RscFolder Resource.frkScreens.rsrc, 149kb (RSRC file)Vssver.scc, 1kb (SCC file)Screens.rsrc, 144kb (RSRC file)Screens_res.h, 27kb (H file)Vssver.scc, 1kb (SCC file)Folder SrcMEM_LEAK.C, 3KBMEM_LEAK.H, 2KBMmdBilling.c, 28kbMmdBilling.h, 1kbMmdCensus.c, 15kbMmdCensus.h, 2kbMmdDO.c, 3kbMmdDO.h, 1kbMmdGlob.c, 5kbMmdGlob.h, 5kbMmdHotlist.c, 55kbMmdHotlist.h, 3kbMmdMData.c, 5kbMmdMData.h, 2kbMmdMeds.c, 20kbMmdMeds.h, 2kbMmdPatient.c, 25kbMmdPatient.h, 1kbMmdPHDA.c, 12kbMmdPHDA.h, 1kbMmdScribble.c, 14kbMmdScribble.h, 2kbMmdSearch.c, 15kbMmdSearch.h, 3kbMmdTest1.c, 20kbMmdTest1.h, 1kbMmdTest3.c, 18kbMmdTest3.h, 2kbMmdUtil.c, 38kbMmdUtil.h, 2kbMmdVitals.c, 11kbMmdVitals.h, 1kbSonyChars.h, 1kbStuffForVs.c, 1kbUpdt.zip, 26kb (Winzip 8.0 file)Vssver.scc, 1kb (SCC file)mData Data Dictionary, 38kb (MS Word 2000 document)Mdata.mcp, 41kbMdata.old.mcp, 41kbmmdi.zip, 713kb (WinZip 8.0 Document)Patent App.zip, 140kb (WinZip 8.0 Document)vssver.scc, 1kbFolder MinterfaceMmdIE.cls, 24kbMmdMC_Ora.cls, 33kbMmdMed.cls, 4kbMmdPatient.cls, 6kbMmdResultGroup.cls, 3kbMmdResultGroupTypes.cls, 3kbMmdResultTypes.cls, 3kb
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for accessing medical databases and delivering the content thereof to medical providers through a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical providers are notoriously resistant to change in their workplace. As a result, they frequently do not accept new technology simply because it is new and may not be better. Medical providers often only accept change when they have to or when it truly does make their job demonstrably easier and/or faster.
Conversely, a common complaint among many medical providers is the lack of access to information needed to treat patients effectively. Medical providers are loath to travel to an inconveniently located desktop terminal or workstation only to spend several minutes logging into the system, accessing a database, and then slowly sifting through the medical records that may be contained therein in an attempt to find a bit of desired information and then transcribing it or printing it out for later use.
Medical institutions, such as hospitals, may have a paper file with hard copies of the pertinent medical information, but again, this is cumbersome, antiquated, and not always orderly. As more hospitals move to electronic databases, even these portable, albeit outmoded, records may be hard to come by. Thus, the two primary vehicles by which medical records may be accessed are inadequate to help medical providers access the medical records where they are needed the most—by the patients' bedsides.
Let it not be said that medical providers are completely hateful of new technology. Many medical providers have become addicted to handheld devices such as the ubiquitous PALM PILOT® series of devices. Likewise, many doctors may supplement their PALMS or replace them entirely with wireless telephones and/or pagers. Such devices, collectively referred to as mobile terminals, are uniquely positioned to provide access to the medical records that the medical providers desire. However, a barrier remains in that the medical records are typically held in a proprietary database isolated from wireless access and are not in a format that is conducive to presentation on a mobile terminal.